Many personal products exist that one might want to have customized or made as a one-of-a kind product tailored to a particular user. One such personal product may include eyewear. Purchasing eyewear, while a necessity for many people, presents many challenges for consumers. For traditional in-store purchases, consumers are faced with limited in-store selection, which often requires visiting multiple stores. Yet users must explore a burdensome array of options to find a compromise between fit, style, color, shape, price, etc. Eyewear is most commonly mass-produced, with a particular style available in one or two generic colors and sizes. Users' faces are unique enough that a face can be used as a primary form of identification, yet they must choose between products made for a generic faces that are not their own. It is very difficult for users to find the one perfect pair of glasses for their unique taste, facial anatomy, and needs. They also often have difficulty visualizing what they try on because they need an optical prescription in the first place.
Thus, there is a compelling need for methods and systems to allow greater and more personalized customization of eyewear lenses and frames, more accurate modeling and preview, more automated or assisted eyewear selection and customization, more detailed measurements, and improved methods to produce customized eyewear efficiently and economically to fulfill users' orders. In particular, ordering and creating advanced multi-focal optics, e.g., bifocals, trifocals, progressive, or digitally compensated lenses, may involve more information and as compared to standard single-vision optics in order to achieve desired benefits. These types of eyewear may be difficult to order remotely or without excessive equipment, time, and expertise needed to properly take various measurements.
The foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the disclosure.